Tedros
|haircolor=Blond |eyecolor=Blue |alias=Teddy Essa |origin=Camelot |alignment=Good |fingerglowcolor=Gold |occupation=Student at the School for Good Student at the School for Boys (formerly) School Master (formerly) King of Camelot (formerly;rightful) |affiliation= }} Tedros is a sixteen-year-old prince, the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, and the supposed heir to the throne of Camelot until his elder half-brother pulled the sword from the stone. He is a former student of the School for Good and the School for Boys. He briefly took the position of the School Master during his second year and is currently engaged to Agatha. Physical appearance Tedros is described as the most handsome boy in the School for Good, with blue eyes, and a halo of golden blonde hair. He's also described as being tall and having skin that was said to be the same color as desert sand. It is implied that he is muscular and well-built. In Quests for Glory, the book states that Tedros became extremely muscular for all of his time working out in order to become fit enough to pull Excalibur from the stone. Like all the other Everboys, he wears a sweater when playing rugby and wore blue chain-mail mesh armor during the Trial by Tale. When he was talking to Agatha about Sophie becoming a witch after swordplay, he wore a blue sleeveless shirt. After being transformed into a hideous Never by Sophie, he was described as having the appearance of a bald, scrawny man with a scarred face and a very shiny head. Personality At first, Tedros is made out as stuck up (as said by Hester herself in the chapter he was introduced) and very sure of himself. Like the other Evers (besides Kiko), he also judged Agatha as a witch and mocked her friendship with Sophie. It's also shown that he's used to getting attention, and actually enjoys flaunting his assets, due to the fact that he's Good's heartthrob and King Arthur's son. However, beneath his self-assured, bold, exterior lies a loyal, kind and brave heart. Because of witnessing his mother's unfaithfulness as well as being loved by most of the Good girls only because of his looks and never because of who he is, Tedros is actually scared and unsure whenever it comes to love until the spark between him and Agatha ignited. It's also shown that Tedros is very gentlemanly (such as when he tried to shake hands with Agatha when they first met) at times. Biography Early life Tedros is the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Guinevere left Arthur and Tedros for Lancelot (Arthur's trusted knight and friend) when he was at the mere age of nine. This broke King Arthur's heart, which contributed to Arthur's untimely death soon later, as the King turned to "drink and despair", and reportedly killed at the Four Point when gone there unprepared to stop the war between the Ever and Never kingdoms. Tedros never understood why his mother would tell him and his father that she loved them when in the end, she ran off with one of the king's knights, Lancelot. Tedros vowed to never make the same mistake as his father. ''The School for Good and Evil Tedros is first introduced in Chapter 5, "Boys Ruin Everything". When he first enters the Theater of Tales in Chapter 5, everyone stares, and it is said that "The Princes finally had a King." This is where we learn of Tedros's heritage as the son of King Arthur, as Hester tells Sophie by pointing out Excalibur. Tedros is probably the most handsome boy in Good. He attracts all the Evergirls, well... except for Agatha, who is quoted as hoping "he would impale himself" with his own sword. After Agatha and Sophie figure out the riddle that they get from the School Master, they find out that the answer is "True Loves Kiss", and they decided that Sophie is supposed to be the Good student. She must prove to Tedros that she is Good, so he will kiss her, and Agatha and Sophie can return home. But when Tedros tries to kiss Sophie, she turns away and tells him that they should wait. This is when Agatha realizes that Sophie doesn't want to go home, she wants to stay with her prince, and she is furious with her friend. From the first time they saw him, both Beatrix and Sophie fell head over heels for Tedros. Both of them fought over him, spreading rumors about one another and talking behind each other's backs, revealing each others' hate towards one another. Beatrix is very clingy to Tedros, and he notices that. At the Trial of Tales when Sophie wouldn't come out to save him because she didn't want him to see her naked, and in the end, Agatha saved him. But in the end, his true princess is Agatha, who loves him just for being who he is. She tells him so, when they are under the guise of Edgar and Essa, in the School for New Evil. Even though it had never been done before, Tedros and Sophie think they are meant to be. Before Sophie and Tedros were together, and she was still trying to win his heart, there were challenges in Surviving Fairy Tales so that the Everboys could find their princess. Every time, Tedros unknowingly picked Agatha, and until Sophie and Tedros broke up, Sophie didn't think much of it. She told Agatha to bug off, to get her own life and stop stealing her prince, and she did. But then, after the Trial by Tale when Tedros thought that she had betrayed him, he realized that he always picked Agatha and that Agatha was his princess all along. Agatha made a wish to become beautiful, and she did. She started to smile more and brush her hair and takes care of herself, and soon was the most beautiful of all the Evergirls. Tedros started to notice, and he thought about her often. He and all the other boys drooled over her while the girls plotted their revenge and slapped the boys next to them for sneaking looks at Agatha. And she started to feel something when she looked at Tedros, and she even had a dream that someone, whose face she couldn't make out, asked her to the Ever's Snow Ball. And one day, she found out that it was Tedros, and that he was her prince. Sophie found out too, and she wasn't the least bit excited. In fact, she was furious and started to turn into a witch. She attacked Tedros and the School for Good. She wouldn't talk to Agatha or Tedros unless it was a threat. She told Tedros one day that Princes keep their promises so unless he took her to the ball, he was evil. "I guess that solves the mystery about the attacks," she told him when he didn't reply to her hateful remark. By the end of the book, Agatha had accepted the fact that Tedros was her prince, and so did all the other girls. At the end of the Circus of Talents, Tedros had asked her to the ball, and suddenly every girl had a date, except for evil, haggish Sophie. A World Without Princes In this book, we do not meet Tedros until later, but it is shown that because Agatha picked Sophie instead of him, all the ever boys were ejected from the good castle and all the never girls from the bad. This has led to their being only two schools: the school for girls and the school for boys. Tedros is the head of the school for boys. The two schools are readying for war. When Agatha goes to meet him, he reveals that he has had difficulty sleeping, knowing he wasn't enough for her. She explains that Sophie is her friend and she had to save her. They nearly kiss but Tedros sees Sophie's shadow and insists that she is here. Suddenly, Sophie shoots a spell at both of them. Agatha thinks that Tedros did it and Tedros thinks that Agatha did it. The Last Ever After The Ever Never Handbook Quests for Glory Tedros' coronation does not go as planned when he fails to pull Excalibur from the stone. Filled with humiliation, he begins ignoring Agatha. When Agatha leaves on a mission to find out why their classmates' quests are failing, he stays at Camelot. After the events at Four Point, he leaves for Sherwood Forest to meet the Lion, Rhian, accompanied by Lancelot. Along the way, he stops at Lady Gremlaine's house. After the Snake attacks the house, killing both Lancelot and Lady Gremlaine, he sees Agatha's finger glow, and reluctantly leaves Lancelot A Crystal of Time Tedros struggles a lot throughout the book. He is still reeling from being betrayed by Rhian, who he thought was his friend. Later, he is dismayed and outraged that Sophie chooses to free Hort instead of him. He and Hort have a brief fight about who knows Sophie better before Hort is freed to be Sophie's assistant. When Agatha's rescue team comes to save the prisoners, Tedros is one of the unlucky 7 who gets left behind. Unable to think of a plan to escape, he lets his insecurities get the best of him. He fears the end is near because of his upcoming execution. Luckily, Professor Dovey steps in at the last minute, and Tedros manages to escape with Agatha. In the woods, Agatha and Sophie catch up, much to Tedros' dismay over their closeness. He still doesn't trust Sophie and bickers with her constantly. In Gnomeland, Tedros is impatient to do something and gets angry when the ruler of Gnomeland sends everyone else on a mission except for him. He soon learns it's because he has the most important mission of all that must be discussed in secret. After their mission, Tedros is gutted when he learns he is actually not the heir to his father's throne. He discusses his next move with Agatha, Guinevere, and the King of Gnomeland. Eventually, they decide to go to Avalon to try and unbury King Arthur. He is rather appalled at having to disturb his father's grave but it is necessary to follow up with the clue. At the gravesite, he sees a vision of his father, because Merlin preserved a piece of his father's soul. It is a very emotional moment for Tedros, and it awakens the lion inside of him. Abilities *'Swordsmanship': The legacy of Camelot runs through Tedros' blood. He has expertise in fighting with a sword in full dexterity and strategy. *'Superhuman vital statistics': Due to constant training and working out, Tedros has a more complicated body composition than a normal human. Equipment Former equipment *'Excalibur': Appearances Books * * * * * *[[A Crystal of Time|''A Crystal of Time]] Gallery Trivia * Tedros is supposedly 12-15. However, this is later contradicted as he told Sophie in the second book that when he was 16, he would inherit the castle, meaning he will become the King of Camelot at 16. It is said in The Last Ever After that he is 15, almost 16. During the Last Ever After, it is mostly cold and snowy, suggesting his birthday is sometime in winter. This means he is 14 in The School for Good and Evil, 15 in A World Without Princes and almost 16 at the end of The Last Ever After. In the Last Ever After it is stated that before Agatha and Tedros come to the castle, it is somewhere in between March, therefore making his birthday anytime between March-April. In the fourth book Quests for Glory, Tedros has had his coronation, therefore, he is 16. * Tedros is actually a very insecure person. Tedros always wonders if he is truly capable of being King of Camelot. * Tedros has a gold finger glow, the same color as Agatha because she is his true love. Quotes *''"The best villains make you doubt."'' Category:Students Category:School Masters Category:The School for Good and Evil characters Category:A World Without Princes characters Category:The Last Ever After characters Category:Quests for Glory characters